halfbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Michele Boutin
Michele Boutin was Gabriel's sister and a Black Witch. The Half Lies installment is written from her point of view in a diary style. Biography History She was born on November 1st, 1996, in France and died on February 22nd, 2014 in Florida, USA. Giving Michele's Giving took place on November 1st, 2013, on a beach outside Brandenton, Florida, with only her, father and brother present. The Giving was performed by her father Raf. Her three gifts were a silver charm bracelet that was once her mother's, a thick silver chain bracelet that was once her father's and his father's before, and a leather and silver bangle from Gabriel. The Giving Ceremony itself was followed by a party with a bonfire in the backyard of the house in Brandenton, with most of the Black and Half Black Witches of the area present. Death Michele is betrayed by her friend Caitlin, who tells the White Witches that Michele was a Black Witch and that she was meeting Sam before leaving for Switzerland. She is killed by the local White Witches for going into White Witch territory and her relationship with Sam. Personality Physical description Michele was described as having dark hair and considered herself "pretty-ish". She spoke English with a French accent and was told repeatedly that she sounded exactly like her mother. Abilities and skills Before her Giving, the only "magical" ability Michele had was healing quickly. Michele found her gift on December 28, 2013, so about two months after her Giving (while it took Gabriel about a year to find his). Her gift was transforming into other people, the same as Gabriel has. Her gift was not as strong as her brother's, though, as she was only able to transform into Gabriel and her friend Caitlin. Gifts *Healing *Shapeshifting Relationships Raf Raf is Michele's father. Michele did not have a good relationship with him. She was angry at him for his drinking and partially blamed him for her mother's death. They fought regularly, with Michele yelling at Raf. The fights usually put Michele in a bad mood for the entire day. However, Michele still loved her father very much. Gabriel Gabriel is Michele's brother. They had a very loving relationship. Gabriel was very protecting of his sister, and although Michele was annoyed of that sometimes, she still appreciated him taking care of her. She would get very worried whenever Gabriel didn't come home at night. Before her death, Michele was going to leave Florida to go to Switzerland with Gabriel. Sam Sam was Michele's boyfriend. They had a very loving, although forbidden relationship. When they were unable to see each other due to Michele being a Black Witch and Sam being a White Witch, they sent each other long letters to keep in contact as Michele did not have a phone. Caitlin Caitlin was Michele's best friend in Florida. Michele trusts her completely. Since she was a Half blood (half fain half black) she worked as a go-between, and delivered the letters between Sam and Michele. However, Caitlin eventually betrays Michele which results in Micheles death and ultimately is killed by Gabriel before he leaves for Switzerland (shot in the head). Trivia Category:Characters